Grieving Dryad Alraune
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 830628 |no = 8460 |element = Earth |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 196 |animation_idle = 116 |animation_move = 116 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129 |normal_distribute = 9, 6, 7, 6, 8, 5, 9, 7, 5, 8, 7, 9, 8, 6 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90 |sbb_distribute = 9, 11, 8, 9, 7, 10, 9, 7, 10, 11, 9 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132 |sbb2_distribute = 11, 14, 10, 12, 10, 13, 9, 10, 11 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132 |ubb_distribute = 3, 5, 4, 5, 3, 4, 5, 4, 5, 5, 3, 4, 4, 3, 5, 3, 4, 5, 3, 5, 3, 4, 5, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Born of the enchanted energies within the Vale, Alraune was originally an earth spirit who nurtured the land and its inhabitants. Her motherly and placid nature was familiar to all in her section of the Vale; deer rested by her feet and birds chirped their songs atop her shoulders. When the Voidborn attacked, Alraune rose in defense of her home, heaving immense roots from the earth that tore through the ranks of the invaders. As her ""children"" fell one after another in the onslaught, Alraune was overcome with sorrow and rage, and sought blood for blood. The Voidborn's corrupted essence soaked the earth and seeped into her roots, sapping away at her life force, until Alraune was drained of all her strength. It was then that a chilling presence materialized before her blurring vision. The Voidbringer, Ensa-Taya, was intrigued by this unexpected resistance. Seeing in Alraune a reflection of Zeruiah's obstinance, Ensa-Taya bent the weakened spirit to her dark will—an insult to the Vale, whose guardian dared resist her. Steeped in mental fog and Voidborn poison, Alraune came to see the alien creatures as the ""children"" she once cared for, unknowing of the tragic misidentification. For her beloved brood, she would do anything to ensure their safety—even as her forests burned to ash with the hellish light of stolen Faefire. |summon = Oh, child... 'Tis passing strange that I was called to you in such a manner... Who are you? |fusion = My children...I was powerless to save you before. This burning within my veins...it hurts. |evolution = Do not worry, little one. I am willing to endure many things for your sake. |hp_base = 6122 |atk_base = 2619 |def_base = 2461 |rec_base = 2604 |hp_lord = 8745 |atk_lord = 3742 |def_lord = 3515 |rec_lord = 3720 |hp_anima = 9862 |rec_anima = 3422 |atk_breaker = 4040 |def_breaker = 3217 |def_guardian = 3813 |rec_guardian = 3571 |def_oracle = 3366 |rec_oracle = 4167 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = true |combo_hits = 14 |normaldc = 56 |ls = Blighted Heart |lsdescription = 100% boost to all parameters, 100% boost to Atk when BB gauge is full, hugely boosts Spark damage, enormously boosts BB Atk & enormously boosts BB gauge each turn |lsnote = 180% Spark damage, 350% BB Atk & fills 10 BC |bb = Lament for the Lost |bbdescription = Greatly boosts own Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, greatly boosts own max HP, enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, Spark damage restores HP for 3 turns, 20% additional damage reduction for 3 turns & activates Dark barrier |bbnote = 150% parameter boost, 30% HP boost, fills 12 BC, recovers 400-500 HP & activates 5000 HP barrier |bbtype = Heal/Support |bbhits = |bbaoe = |bbgauge = 33 |bbdc = |bbmultiplier = |sbb = Mourning Mandragora |sbbdescription = 11 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, 9 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, hugely boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, probable elemental and critical vulnerability infliction for 2 turns & massive additional attack at turn's end for 2 turns |sbbnote = 180% Spark, 600% BB Atk, 50% chance for 30% vulnerability infliction & 1000% additional attack multiplier |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 11 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 32 |sbbdc = 11 |sbbmultiplier = 550 |sbbhits2 = 9 |sbbaoe2 = A |sbbdc2 = 9 |sbbmultiplier2 = 650 |ubb = Witherroot Ravage |ubbdescription = 25 combo massive Earth attack on all foes (25% active Pierce to Earth, Thunder types), enormously boosts own Atk, Def, Rec for 5 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 5 turns, enormously boosts BB Atk for 5 turns, damage taken enormously boosts BB gauge for 5 turns & damage taken enormously restores HP for 3 turns |ubbnote = 300% parameter boost, 400% Spark, 800% BB Atk, fills 50 BC & recovers 100% damage |ubbtype = Heal/Offense |ubbhits = 25 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 40 |ubbdc = 25 |ubbmultiplier = 4000 |es = Tomb of the Barren |esitem = |esdescription = Boost to Atk, Def, Rec relative to remaining HP for all allies, slight boost to Spark damage for all allies, 50% boost to max HP, damage taken may restore HP & negates all status ailments and Atk, Def, Rec reduction effects |esnote = 0.3% boost per 1% HP remaining, 20% Spark & 30% chance to heal 20-25% damage |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = *Grand Quest: Everlasting Embrace - 100% Completion Reward |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 80% boost to all parameters |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 170% boost to Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Considerably boosts BB Atk |omniskill3_1_note = 200% boost |omniskill3_2_sp = 10 |omniskill3_2_desc = Greatly boosts elemental damage |omniskill3_2_note = 100% boost |omniskill4_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = Considerably reduces BB gauge required for BB |omniskill4_1_note = 25% reduction |omniskill5_cat = HP Recovery |omniskill5_1_sp = 10 |omniskill5_1_desc = Greatly restores HP each turn |omniskill5_1_note = Recovers 3000-4000 + 10% Rec HP |omniskill6_cat = Damage Reduction |omniskill6_1_sp = 30 |omniskill6_1_desc = 15% damage reduction |omniskill7_cat = Special |omniskill7_1_sp = 10 |omniskill7_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 180000 |omniskill7_2_sp = 15 |omniskill7_2_desc = Adds boost to Spark damage for Fire, Thunder, Light types for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill7_2_note = 50% boost |omniskill7_3_sp = 15 |omniskill7_3_desc = Adds boost to Spark damage for Water, Earth, Dark types for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill7_3_note = 50% boost |omniskill7_4_sp = 30 |omniskill7_4_desc = Allows BB effects to last for 2 additional turns |omniskill7_5_sp = 20 |omniskill7_5_desc = Enhances SBB's probability of elemental and critical vulnerability infliction for 2 turns effect |omniskill7_5_note = +25% chance. 75% chance total |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}